


No Angel

by eastofeden_js



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastofeden_js/pseuds/eastofeden_js
Summary: The only person in her life she's ever really connected to is her son Norman...until Sheriff Romero arrives at the scene
Relationships: Norma Bates/Alex Romero
Kudos: 2





	No Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing fancy...just two deeply flawed people who found love and acceptance in one another.


End file.
